1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to alternative housing structures such as mobile homes, park model homes and modular homes and, more particularly, to a drop floor construction in a park model or mobile home and method for making a drop floor.
2. Description of the Background of the Invention
Mobile homes have been an economically viable housing option for many years. The typical mobile home is constructed on a frame supported by a wheel and axle assembly so the unit can be towed and parked as desired. The wheels beneath the mobile home are typically not removed and as such, the unit may at any time be coupled to a suitable towing vehicle and transported, even when the unit is otherwise parked with blocks or jacks positioned underneath it for added stability. The wheels of park model homes, on the other hand, are removed once the unit is parked.
Park model homes also are distinguishable from mobile homes because they more closely resemble traditionally built homes. A park model may include an upstairs, for example. The more home-like structure is preferable given the choice between mobile units. In recent years, park model homes have become increasingly desirable as vacation homes as a result. It's now common to see these dwellings spotting the landscape near lakes, recreational parks and other such desirable locations. Like their mobile counterparts, however, park model units have to be towed on federal and state roads to their set up location.
Accordingly, like mobile homes, the size of a park model is governed by state and federal guidelines. Specifically, under the Recreational Park Trailer Industry Association (RPTIA) rules, the perimeter of a typical park trailer, or park model, may not exceed 435 square feet. This criterion by happenstance defines one area of innovation for the park model home manufacturer: How to maximize the usable space within a park model home while meeting RPTIA standards.
There therefore remains a need for an improved park model or mobile home, which construction provides increased space and headroom within the home while meeting federal and state guidelines. The present invention is directed toward meeting this need.